


You Also Kidnapped my Heart

by TheJusticeCat



Category: Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, i love hitoshi srry, it's 2 am, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJusticeCat/pseuds/TheJusticeCat
Summary: What if Raku-chan and Koneko-chan hadn't come to rescue Hitoshi when Bokutachi kidnapped him?





	You Also Kidnapped my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry (not really), but I wrote this at 2 am and I'm hungry but also horny so I made this, enjoy
> 
> Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls is a masterpiece that belongs to SoapOpera46 on YouTube, I just made this fanfic in its honour.

He didn't know what was going on. Just a few moment ago he was enjoying his breakfast, some pockys and ramune, and now a man has kidnapped him in his basement!  
The mysterious man had him tied with rope, he couldn't move his arms or try to escape. Hitoshi gather the courage to look at his kidnapper in the eyes; orange like the sunset met dark purple as the night.  
His penetrating gaze made Hitoshi's heart go faster.  
"W-What are you gonna do with me?" Asked the blue-haired, blushing slightly for thinking on what the man could do to him. The brunette approached him slowly, grinning. "Get away!"

The man just laughed, brushing off his words. "Like I said; We're just gonna have some... Fun." He whispered in his ear. A shiver ran down the other's spine. "...Now get down on your knees."  
Hitoshi did as told, not really knowing why he did. Maybe because of the way the lustful eyes of the man looked at him, that made him feel helpless.  
The blue-haired looked up to see the man, waiting for some movement or word that would tell him what the man was going to do with him.

The brunette smile at his obedience, his arousal present through the bulge in his black pants. Just by seeing his Hitoshi looking up to him in his knees, his face red, made him hard. His erection didn't go unnoticed by the other man, that blushed even more.  
The kidnapper didn't wait to open his zip and free his dick, in front of the amazed and shy look of Hitoshi.  
"Like what you see?~" His kidnapper mocked him. Hitoshi recovered from the trance he was in. "You know what to do..."

The blue-haired didn't understand why he was listening to the man, but his member was so big... He just couldn't help but wanting to touch it. Hitoshi opened his mouth and stick out his tongue to poke the brunette's dick, and proceeded to put part of it in his mouth, clearly embarrassed.  
The kidnapper let out a moan, that encouraged Hitoshi to keep on going more deep and fast.  
He kept doing it for a while, but before he could continue, the man stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder. The blue-haired looked at him, questioning him, but just by looking at the man's face he knew that he was close; his face was completely red and his breath was coming in short gasps, but he kept smiling to him.  
The kidnapper sat on the cold floor, spreading his legs. "C-Come... Sit on my lap." Hitoshi nodded and came closer, his face just a few inches apart from the other man. Thanks to the proximity, he could appreciate how attractive the brunette was, with his deep eyes and beautiful smile. The man started to undress him, before putting Hitoshi above his dick. "Oh... I can see you're hard too... I knew you would enjoy this, you dirty, dirty boy."  
After saying that, he grabbed Hitoshi's hips and put him down on his erection.

"A-Ah!" Moaned the blue-haired while the member keep going inside of him. It was so big and long... It felt so good!  
Hitoshi kept on moaning and panting as the kidnapper penetrated him. The brunette wasn't left behind, giving groans and moans from his part.  
Soon the basement was filled with both men's noises, that were getting closer and closer to their climaxes.

"C-Come, my Hitoshi, come for me..." Whispered the brunette, penetrating him harder, getting more excited with the sweet noises Hitoshi was making.  
"N-Nya... R-RAWR!" He moaned before coming in both of their stomachs. His kidnapper followed him with some last thrusts. Both men stayed in silence, only their gasps and short breaths could be heard. As they were staring at each other, the brunette closed the distance and gave him a tired yet passionate kiss, that made Hitoshi melt with his touch.

Hitoshi rested his head on the other man's chest, smiling shyly, and the brunette hugged him sweetly.  
"That was fun... Let's do it again some time, okay? I'm Bokutachi, by the way."  
Hitoshi nodded, exhausted by everything that happened, but satisfied with himself. This experience couldn't be compared to the pockys and ramune he thought he would be having in the morning.


End file.
